forgottentestamentfandomcom-20200214-history
Alyria Leorux
"I am Alyria, this is the first time meeting you... for real" -Alyria speaks to Raven 'Overview' Alyria Leorux is a playable character in Forgotten Testament II . A powerful sorceress proficient at art of magic especially dark art and arcane magics, Alyria is raised in Utoplious and she is the present Shaman queen of the technology advanced city. The flow of time and the conflict between Almagar and Zoda eventually brought herself and Raven Stray together during their quest against Raynor. 'Story' Leorux's family is responsible for sealing the cursed Animacite under the city of the Utoplious over the years ever since the ancient time. Alyria slowly watch over the flows of the world goes, an isolate her civilization from the rest of the world. 'Discovering Raven Stray' During Elfe Chao Hu have brought Raven Stray and her group to the village of Terra, she sighted the special aura surrounds Raven and believe that she is the one who would be the legendary one who would be able to put down the threat that she sense over from observing the world. And mysteriously connecting her mind unto Raven according to guide her in her quest battling Raynor and Almagar Empire. Giving Raven advice through her mind infesting spells and testing her resolves. 'Meeting Raven Stray' Eventually, Alyria sensed the threat is expanding as Almagar offer a truce to the Zoda and Raven's group. And that the reawakening of Animacite's power is about to overcome Alyria's causing her mind infesting spell to be nullified. Alyria decided to unleashing an ancient weapon guarding the portal to her Utoplious- The Tizarar Subterranean and shape-lifted herself to a young girl to spy on Jgeorh. However, Raven's group has passed through the Ancient Weapon by destroying it and reached the end of the Subterranean. Alyria decided to stop them in a last attempt by projecting an illusion of massive force of bandit but was defeated by the party once again, by all means of using herself as a bait to having the illusionary bandit king to capture herself. Raven and group obeyed the order of the bandit king and lower the weapon, Alyria finally trust of what the group comes without a malice and she commands all the bandits and the surrounding area disappeared and the city Utoplious appeared, as well she reveals her true form. 'Alyria and Jgeroh' Alyria revealed that she is the Shaman queen of the civilization of this Advanced City of Modern technology and Magic. Alyria guided them through the city and to her throne room to express her gratitude of rescuing her early on and this has proven of the party's worth in both courageous and justice of those that they have been waiting for. Alyria explained the true history of the deadly Animacite and she realized that the combined forces of Almagar and Zoda are drawing closer, they had to put their life in order to protect the Animacite Tomb from them. Jgeroh and Alyria have developed a mutual respect towards each other and planted the seed of their future relationship and marriage, however that Jgeroh is ordered to return for report by the Emperor Almagar and was advised by Alyria not to return, but in his code of honor, Jgeroh had to bid his farewell to the group. 'Battle of Utoplious' The battle has begun when the Sky fortress Midgard has penetrated the barrier protecting Utopilious, the Utopilious is being outnumbered despite of their advanced magic and technologies, and was forced on the defense. With a little of choice, Johann commanded the Nova Pegasus to fire their main cannon through the Sky Fortress and blasted a giant hole. The Nova Pegasus charged through the armies of the Coalitions and entered the Sky Fortress locating Raynor and the 2 Emperors, but their plot has been discovered as Raynor's real intention focuses on the Animacite Tomb. Realizing it was too late because Nova Pegasus is stuck within the Sky Fortress, Raven grabbed a armored motorcycle and an escape parachute and rushes to the Animacite Tomb attempting to stop Raynor while the rest party members continues to raid the Sky Fortress Midgard. 'Animacite and Tera Star' Raven made her way through the Animacite alone single handy but is defeated by Raynor but Aki and the party members arrives soon enough to meddles the fight and defeated Raynor with all party's forces combined. Animacite, unleashing it's power... The party member being blasted back and unable to move a step forward, Raynor, has recovered and stand up to deliver a finishing blow against the party members despite his defeat early on... But Jgeorh suddenly appeared and knocked Raynor against the Animacite with a tackle and released Raven's party from the seal.Brook reveals Raynor's true identity as he realized that Raynor actually isn't a human, but was a homunculus created by Brook to activate the Animacite by injecting his own cell into his. The real Raynor was actually dead from the incident of the Military School of Caul, and those memories that this Raynor processes is of being transfered to this homunculus from the real Raynor which was killed years ago. To prevent the corruption of his own blood and self mutant into a monster, Brook used Raynor as a human shield to Activate the Animacite in his place. Raven was saddened and her anger was delivered to Brook, but Raynor angrily dispatched and kills Brook and Emperor Almagar in the process. Driven to insanity, Raynor tend to uses the Animacite to activate the Tera Star and rain destruction to the world but was intercepted by Jgeorh by stabbing him from behind. Jgeorh then sacrifice himself so that he could buy time for the party to escape and evacuate as much Utopilious citizens as they could while holding off Raynor with his remaining strengths. The party forces their way to the exist but being halt by Brook, now Kraken by relieved by Raynor to chase after Raven. Angrily, Raven defeated and killed the villain and escapes to the Nova Pegasus. The party is too late to evacuate the citizens of the Utopilious and the city is entirely destroyed as Raynor rised the Tera Star to the surface, wiping out almost everyone of the Utopilious citizen in process. 'Final Battle' After the event Alyria was separated from the main group and she later found found Jgeroh and he is paralyzed and incoherent so she decided to stay care for him until he is recovered and together. Jgeroh is concerned about Almagar Empire with noone is here taking charge, they headed out to Almagar Empire to keep things in control and was greatly supported by their people and they desire of him to throne himself as the next Emperor of Almagar. In the meantime, Raven's group resume their quest and desire Almagar's ultimate weapon- The Dreadnaught Arcturus to raid Raynor's hidehout the Tera Star. Jgeorh request of a battle to test their resolve facing Raynor and finally comes to agree of assisting Raven to fight against Raynor. Eventually, they once again confronting Raynor again and attacked him, and finally they are able to defeat Raynor and destroy the Animacite once and for all. Raynor asked Raven can even a homunculus have heart like of a normal human has in his dying breath, and Raven replied that all living creatures has feelings of sadness, happiness and love. Raynor smiles and fades away finally with tears of a joyful farewell. 'Ending' In the ending, Jgeroh has become the new Emperor of the Almagar and married Alyria Leorux. Elfe commented on that Jgeroh would become an honorable emperor and believe he would lead the continent to a prosperity, which he promised and thank Raven and her group for what they've done. Alyria Leorux, once a Shaman Queen of the forbidden city is now released from her. What remains of her is to becoming a loving Empress of the Great Almagar nation bringing peace to the world along with Jgeroh. 'Equipment and Stat' Harp, Oak Harp, Frenzy Harp, Rosary Harp, Royal Harp, Beauty Strings, Illusionary, Ancient Relic, Siren Mythic, Goddess Lyre, Symphonic Angelica (Ultimate Weapon) 'Commands- Arcane ' 'Hyperdrive Attacks' Category:Forgotten Testament II Category:Forgotten Testament II Heroes Category:Forgotten Testament II Characters